In the Storm
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: James Norrington enjoys a storm and some unexpected company. Set postCBP and preDMC. Written for the 100themestories community at livejournal. James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann.


**In the Storm**

James Norrington sipped his after dinner port and gazed out at the choppy sea. The storm had been brewing all day and he was glad he was at liberty to remain at home, watching the lightning from the comfort of his back porch. The thing he loved most about storms was the smell of the rain mingled with the fresh grass. It was hell if he was on his ship during a storm but when on land, he could appreciate it for the beauty that it was.

Another rumble of thunder and flash of light and he was done with his port. He walked back into the dining room to put his glass down. As he did so, his butler entered through the doors with a slight cough.

"Excuse me sir, but Miss Swann is here to see you."

Before he even had time to open his mouth, she came dashing in the door. "James!" She was drenched from head to toe and her dress clung tightly to her in a most improper manner.

James took one look and, feeling embarrassed and uneasy, took special effort to keep his eyes on her face.

"Miss Swann." He inclined his head a little, still taking care to look only where he should.

"James, I'm so sorry to burst in on you like this, but I was in the street and got caught in the downpour and your place was the closest I could run to. I must look a mess." She gave an apologetic smile and looked down at her dress. "Oh dear, I'm dripping all over the floor. I'm so sorry."

James coughed and tried to find his vocal cords. Surely he had not just forgotten how to speak? He had seen her like this once before when Sparrow had rescued her from the ocean. But when a man is busy trying to apprehend a pirate, his mind has no time to wander to the thought of beautiful women. Now, however, his mind was at liberty and James greatly wished there was something else that could distract him.

He was roused from his musings when he realized Elizabeth was looking at him expectantly. "Are you upset with me? Have I disturbed anything?" She glanced around the room but seeing no dishes or guests she dismissed her concerns and tried a different approach. "Believe me, I have no wish for you, well, anyone for that matter, to see me looking so disheveled. I do try to look my best for company." She laughed and James blinked- her smile was enough to brighten the darkened room. He still couldn't think of a decent response but he needn't have worried- Elizabeth continued talking for a moment longer. "I thought maybe I could wait the storm out here? I'll wait in the entrance hall if you'd prefer."

James exerted himself and cleared his throat. "There's no need for that. If you wish, you may sit a while with me in here."

Elizabeth looked slightly relieved. No doubt the suggestion was preferable to sitting alone in a cold entrance way. "I would like that."

James frowned, reason reminding him of the seriousness of the situation. "You'll catch cold if you stay in those clothes. I'll send for some dry ones."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "You have something in this house that I could wear?" She asked skeptically.

"Ah, no. Not as such. But you must change, you'll catch your death." Glad of something to do, James quickly crossed to the door and told Henry to find some old clothes that Miss Swann could change into. When he returned to the dining room, he apologized for the men's clothes that would be made available for her.

"I hardly think I'll be horrified, James. I have, on occasion, worn such clothes." She gave a short laugh.

"Very well. If you'll follow Mary up the stairs, she'll show you to a room."

"I'll drip all over the place…" Elizabeth indicated the puddle on the dining room floor that had been slowly increasing in diameter during their conversation.

James waved a hand. "It's not a problem. It's only water." He refrained from adding that he could never be mad at her no matter what. Frustrated sometimes, but never mad. The fact that she had come to him when she was in a predicament was enough to make him happy, puddles and mud be damned.

Elizabeth smiled and shuffled out of the room, relieving the stuffy tension.

James sat down in a chair and stared at the wet patch on the floor that had been Elizabeth only moments ago. She would be back soon, wearing his clothes, to wait the storm out in his company.

He smiled to himself.

He really did like storms.


End file.
